Taking the Casino
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Dean and Kae decide they want to make a little money and Vegas is just the place to do it. Warning: Spanking. Please do not read if you do not like this kind of story.


Kae bounced up and down in the backseat of the Impala looking at the bright lights of Vegas.

"Kae, calm down," Dean said trying not to smile.

"Dean, it's so cool. Look at all of the lights."

Sam smiled at the nine year in the backseat, before saying,

"We're only staying here for a couple of days, so don't get too excited, kiddo."

"That means, we have a lot to see before Dad moves us," the little girl said quickly.

"We'll see everything we can. I promise," Dean said.

John checked them into a motel off the Strip. The minute they were in the room Kae started jumping on the bed, something that annoyed John to no end.

"Kaelyn, stop jumping on that bed or you'll find yourself in the corner," John warned.

"Dad, can Dean take us down to the Strip?" Kae asked bouncing into a seated position. She wanted to try something that was totally against John's rules.

"This is a grownup place," John said smiling at her.

"No it isn't. The MGM has lions that we can see for free, Mirage has a really cool volcano that goes off every night it also has white tigers, and Treasure Island has a pirate show. I guess there are some talking statues in Caesar's palace and at Circus Circus there's an amusement park called the Adventuredome and we can see everything from the Stratosphere. You're thing is in Boulder City so we shouldn't have to worry about anything supernatural. So can we go, please?"

John looked at his older two and saw they wanted to explore the Vegas Strip as much as his adopted daughter.

"Alright, I want you home by ten every night and not a minute later. You need to leave me a note telling me exactly what you are doing and where you're going. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," was heard from all three voices.

Dean loved walking around Vegas. The women wore close to nothing because it was almost a million degrees outside. Kae kept walking out of sight because she was so excited, finally Dean grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't get lost. When they went into the casino it was like she was on a mission to find something, but she stopped whenever she saw the blackjack tables.

"Kae, come on," Dean said trying to pull her along. It was almost ten and they needed to get back to the motel. He was sick of looking at the tables, he wanted to play and with Kae's help he knew they could win.

"Wait, I want to watch this for a few seconds."

Kae watched the game for ten minutes before the security guard made them move along, saying kids weren't allowed to stand still on the casino floor. During that brief period of time she realized she could do it. Now she all she had to do was convince Dean and Sam. There was no way in hell, John would let her use her abilities to read dealer's minds to help break a casino.

Sam saw the look of concentration on Kae's face as she watched the blackjack game. He was so swatting her the minute they were away from the crowds. They walked out to the Impala and Sam swatted her twice.

"OW Sammy. What was that for?" Kae complained rubbing her butt.

"You were reading the dealer's mind."

"Yeah, because I have a great idea," Kae said smiling.

"Really? What's that?" Dean asked trying not to smile. He knew Kae's idea and he was all for it.

"No," Sam said looking at the gleam in his brother's eyes.

"Come on Sammy, we can do this," Kae said.

"You're not allowed to use your abilities, Dean isn't twenty-one and we can't loiter in the casino because we're just kids."

"But think of all the money we could win," Dean said smiling at Kae.

"Think of the ass whipping Dad will give us," Sam said.

"Only if he finds out," Kae said.

"He always finds out," Sam said.

"No, he's too busy with the haunting problem on Hoover Dam. Could you imagine getting buried alive in concrete?" Kae asked trying to distract Sam.

"Kae, that's a myth. There are no bodies buried in the Hoover Dam. The concrete was poured into blocks that were only five foot high. You could get out before being buried alive. Dad thinks this spirit is of someone who jumped or was pushed off the dam," Sam said.

"Come on Sam, it's cooler to think there are tiny skeletons scattered throughout the dam though," Kae teased.

"No it's morbid. What if Dad needs Dean?" Sam asked getting back on the gambling subject.

"Bobby's with Dad, so he won't call Dean in," Kae said.

Dean was keeping his mouth closed right now. Kae could always talk Sam into things easier than he could.

"Dean, didn't Dad take your id away?" Sam tried.

"I can make another one tomorrow night before we go out."

"I'm not getting involved," Sam decided.

"You have to, I can't walk around the casino on my own," Kae said pouting.

"Think about it Sammy, we could make a ton of money," Dean said.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes before saying,

"Alright, I'm setting some ground rules though. First, Dean only plays ten hands per casino."

"Why?" Kae asked.

"First, I don't want you to get sick and second I don't want to get caught," Sam said.

"How about twenty?" Kae asked.

"Fifteen," Sam conceded.

"What are the other rules, Samantha?" Dean teased.

"You're not allowed to drink," Sam said looking at his brother.

"Why?" Dean asked wanting to have a beer or two.

"Kae's going to be pushing into your mind and so you need to stay sharp."

"It doesn't matter either way when it comes to Dean," Kae teased making Dean push her slightly.

John packed up his weapons duffel getting ready to meet Bobby and head out to the Hoover Dam.

"What are your plans tonight?" John asked.

"We're seeing the pirate show and volcano," Dean said.

"Sounds like fun. Make sure you stay out of trouble and are back in the room before ten."

"Yes, sir."

Ten minutes after John left, Dean walked over to their father's duffle and gathered the stuff to make his new fake id. This was going to be the tricky part and if they got caught it would be because of the id. John made it absolutely clear that Dean wasn't allowed to go into the casinos to drink or gamble. But how many times in life would Dean have the ability to go into the casino and have the odds in his favor? Sam would say, every time Kae walked into a casino with him, but hey money is money.

They decided to hit the Tropicana first. They walked around the tables for a few minutes before Kae found the easiest mind to read and gave Dean the signal. Dean sat down at the table. The plan was easy, once the cards were dealt, Kae would read Dean and the dealer's mind to see what cards they had. Dean and Kae agreed that she would push into his mind a second time if he needed to hit and he wouldn't feel anything if he was supposed to stay. If she wanted him to double down she would push into his mind twice. The only wild card were the cards coming out of the deck. They played at the $10 tables and made $200 at the first casino.

"See I told you it would work," Kae said smiling.

"How's your head?" Sam asked looking at her intently.

"Good."

"On to the next one," Dean said.

For ten casinos they followed the same pattern and won over $5000. They walked into the motel and were surprised to see Bobby sitting there. Kae ran over and hugged the hunter tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Kae asked smiling.

"Waiting," Bobby said cryptically.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Fireworks."

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked dreading the answer.

"Looking for his lying scheming children," Bobby said.

"He knows?" Kae asked a little worriedly.

"Yep," Bobby said.

"How?" Sam asked.

Bobby just looked at him.

"I cleaned up the mess from the id," Dean said.

"You really think John trusted you not to make another one? Your Daddy isn't a stupid man, Dean."

"Great," Dean said sitting on the couch and thought about how much he was going to miss the ability the minute his father walked through the door.

"How much did you take?" Bobby asked.

"Over five grand, think it will lighten the blow?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Doubt it. He was pretty pissed when he left. Lying, Kae using her abilities and disobedience always leads to an ass whipping and you know it. My suggestion is to call the man and get him back here, pronto."

Sam and Kae looked at Dean expectantly. Dean sighed, hating that it had to be him and that he would get to hear the rant, but as the oldest it was his job.

"You home?" John asked without saying hello.

"Yes, sir."

"Get your asses in the corner now. I'll be there in ten," John said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said and hung up the phone.

"That was quick," Kae said sounding hopeful.

"One word for ya. Corner," Dean said walking over to the one closest to the door.

Sam looked at Kae before he pulled her off the couch and pushed her towards the corner. Bobby just shook his head at the three children. John was going to kick their asses hard. He decided he would play warden, but was leaving the minute his friend walked in the door.

John walked in and sighed. Why did the three of them have to push him like this?

"We good, John?" Bobby asked getting up.

"Give me a second. Dean, front and center."

"Yes, sir," Dean said walking over to his father.

"Hand it over," John said holding out his hand expectantly.

Dean reached in his pocket and handed his father the wad of cash.

"How much?" John asked.

"$5280," Dean said looking down.

John took half of the money and handed it to his friend.

"Looks like you won big in Vegas," John said smiling.

"I don't need a handout, John. Thanks anyway."

"Think of it as remuneration for having to put up with our shit over the years," John said smiling.

"You've kinda earned it, Bobby," Dean said honestly.

Bobby laughed and took the money.

"Don't be too hard on them, Johnny," Bobby said.

"See ya later, Singer."

Bobby shook his head and walked out of the motel room.

"Take a seat," John said pointing to the couch.

The three children sat on the couch together, with Dean in the middle.

"I won't even ask whose idea this was, because I know all I'll hear is another lie. What I want to know is why?" John said.

"Dad, we need the money," Kae said quickly.

"Kaelyn, what's more important, safety or money?"

"We were safe," Kae pouted.

"Using your abilities is never safe," John said harshly.

"Dad, we watched her and made sure she didn't use her abilities too much," Sam said.

"How?" John snapped.

"We only played fifteen hands per casino and she only pushed into my mind when I needed to take a hit," Dean said.

"But she had to read the dealer and your minds every deal first," John said angrily.

"Dad, we…" Kae tried only to be cut off by John,

"Kaelyn there is no way this was safe by any meaning of the word. I don't care what you have to say or what your brothers have to say about the subject. The rules in this family are simple, you can use your abilities to find supernatural beings under my strict supervision only. Your abilities are not a way to make money. I'm not only pissed about Kae using her abilities. You lied about what you were doing tonight and you disobeyed a direct order."

"Kae and Sammy didn't disobey a direct order, I did," Dean tried. Disobeying a direct order plus lying always upped the ante of a spanking. Kae would probably get the brush, Sam the paddle, and Dean the belt. It would suck all the way around, but if Dean could spare his brother and sister, it would make him feel a little better.

"You all did just by Kae using her abilities, but you're right Dean. I told you specifically that you were not allowed to go gamble and drink, yet you did. So your punishment is going to be harsher."

"Yes, sir."

"Dean and Samuel pick a corner. Kaelyn, take a shower and get ready for bed."

John made all three of his children go through the process of getting ready for bed for two reasons, first he needed to make sure he was calm enough to deal with them and second he needed to make sure that Kae hadn't push herself too hard. Kae could usually fake overuse of her powers for about twenty minutes, but sooner or later her body gave out. When Dean finally left the bathroom, John was convinced that Kae could handle a spanking tonight and that she didn't push herself too hard. He had already gotten the brush and paddle for Sam and Kae. Dean was getting the belt tonight and was losing the Impala for a month.

"Alright Kaelyn, let's get this over with," John said. Kae walked over tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "Why are you getting this spanking?"

"I used my abilities, so I could help this family have enough money for once," Kae pouted hoping the second half of the statement would lessen the sentence.

"Making sure our family has enough money is my job, not yours little girl. Your job is obey orders and be a kid. You are not our on call psychic to get whatever we need. If I had my choice you would never use your abilities, but I know you feel that you need to save people so I let you use them. Would you like me to change my mind about that?"

"No sir."

"Besides, using your abilities, what else did you do wrong?"

"I lied to you."

John turned the little girl over his knee, pushed up her nightgown, and pulled down her underwear. He brought his hand down hard on the little butt in front of him and repeated the action until it was a bright red and Kae was sobbing. John stopped and picked up the brush.

"No…please…Daddy…" Kae tried between sobs.

"Five, kiddo. One swat for each thousand you shouldn't have brought into this house."

Once he was finished, John pulled the underwear back over the glowing red butt and pulled the sobbing girl into a hug. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered reassurances. Kae was almost asleep when John said,

"Sorry, baby you owe some more corner time. I need you go into the bathroom to serve it though."

"Ok. Sorry, Dad."

John kissed her on top of her head and pushed her towards the bathroom door.

"Samuel."

Sam made his way over there and sighed when he saw the paddle. He knew better than to go with Dean and Kae on this.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Why are you getting a spanking, Sammy?"

"I encouraged Kae to use her abilities and …ow…DAD?"

"I know for a fact you would never encourage Kae to use her abilities. So try again."

"I went along with Dean and Kae knowing that it wasn't safe for her to use her abilities and I lied to you."

"Boxers and sleep pants, kiddo."

Sam hated being in this position. He knew he deserved a spanking actually every time his dad spanked him he deserved it, but he still hated it every time. What Sam couldn't figure out was why he let himself get into these…SHIT…OW…why in the hell does his dad have to spank so hard? He felt the handprints overlapping each other and the burn was slowly becoming an inferno. Tears started flowing quickly down his cheeks as his ass caught on fire.

"Dad…I'm…sorry…please…stop."

"Soon as you get these last five," John said picking up the paddle and dropping it hard on the crown of Sammy's butt. The final four landed on Sammy's already blazing sit spots. John pulled up Sam's boxers and sleep pants gently over the flaming red butt before pulling him into a strong hug. Like Kae, John held Sam until he finished crying and then sent him back to the corner.

"Dean."

Dean walked over with his head hung. He was nineteen years old and should know better. Hell at nineteen his dad should never have to turn him over his knee. That was a punishment for little kids and for little kid actions. As he stood in the corner, Dean realized that this was a little kid idea and action, so he deserved a spanking, not that he wanted one. What kind of example was he setting for Kae, by telling her it was ok to use her abilities to cheat?

"Dean, you know the question."

"I deserve this spanking because unlike Sammy, I did encourage Kae to use her abilities. Sure she brought up the idea, but I'd already thought about asking her to do it because I knew we would win. I shouldn't have made a fake id especially after you took away my regular fake id. You made it clear that I wasn't allowed to gamble. Just so you know I didn't drink, because Sammy wouldn't let me," Dean said and added the last part in a pout.

John smiled at the admission.

"I also was the one who lied about where we were going tonight."

"Seems, like you know what you did wrong. So let's get this over with," John said patting his thigh.

Dean pulled down his sleep pants and boxers before placing himself over his father's knee. This position made him feel all of five years old. He knew for a fact that he was going to cry and that he was going to beg the man to stop. Dean wondered if he would ever grow out of this type of punishment. He was almost twenty and he swore his dad had him over his knee at least once a month for doing something completely and utterly stupid. Dean's thoughts changed as an explosion of pain traveled across his ass. How in the hell could one swat from his dad, hurt that much? Sure the man worked out daily, but damn. Dean wondered if it was because the man had to become an expert spanker due to the amount of time Dean, Sam and Kae spent over his knee? As his Dad always says practice makes perfect and between the three of them his dad had numerous opportunities to practice the art of spanking. Was spanking really an art? Fuck, who cares. The time to cry and beg was upon Dean.

"Dad…please…I'm…sorry."

"Ten with the belt and you're finished."

John brought the belt down hard on the crown of Dean's candy apple red ass. Dean jumped as it was brought down hard three more times. Dean felt a change in position before his dad attacked his blazing sit spots with his leather binding from hades. John put the belt down and rubbed his hand up and down Dean's spine waiting for his eldest to calm down. Dean got himself under control before pulling up his boxers and sleep pants. He was happy that his dad made them get ready for bed, because jeans would have been absolutely impossible to handle right now and walking around in boxers was never acceptable with Kae being around. John pulled his oldest into a hug and said,

"Hate to tell ya kiddo but the Impala is off limits for a month, for making the fake id."

"Yes sir."

John tucked his two youngest in bed and ensured they were asleep before he took the money out of his pocket. He thought about it for a minute before putting on his jacket and heading for the door.

"Where ya going?" Dean whispered.

"Thought I'd do a little gambling and grab a drink," John said. "Don't wait up."

Dean groaned when he heard the Impala start up, it sucked being grounded.

**The End**


End file.
